Reading a Love Story
by blueaeryn1
Summary: Peyton and Lucas' young daughter learns what it means to have a love story in print.


"This is so awful," a booming female voice said filling the house as the door shut loudly behind her

"This is so awful," a booming female voice said filling the house as the door shut loudly behind her.

"The drama queen is home," Peyton said to herself as she looked over her shoulder momentarily halting the work she was doing on her computer. She could only imagine the "tragedy" that had occurred this time.

"I am in the office," Peyton informed the girl. She only announced her location so that the girl wouldn't be calling her name all over the house.

The girl's quick footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor until her slim figure filled the doorway. "This is more then I can bare," she said as she dropped her book bag to the floor.

"What is it?" Peyton swiveled her desk chair around to meet her daughter's gaze. At 16 her daughter, Sawyer, believed the world was coming to end with ever minor speed bump in her life. But it she was honest with herself, Peyton was sure she was the same way at that age.

"This, we have to read it in class," Sawyer said as she reached down and opened her backpack. She struggled until she pulled out a paperback book. Peyton could tell the book was new but it already had bent edges and wrinkled pages, no doubt due to the rough treatment by her daughter. Sawyer tossed the book at Peyton who lifted her hands and caught it.

Peyton glanced down at the book and a sudden rush of nostalgia and warmth filled her body. It was her husband's book "An Unkindness of Ravens." The first book he ever wrote, filled with pages and pages of how much he loved her. Her own personal love letter.

"Ah, Sawyer, this is great," Peyton said as she laid the book on her lap and gently rubbed the cover. "You will be reading your Dad's book."

"Like I haven't read it before or heard the stories a million times." Sawyer shook her head and huffed. "People were already laughing."

"Penelope Sawyer Scott," Peyton scolded using her daughter's full name. "I want you to stop this right now. This was some of your dad's best work, and if it wasn't for this book you wouldn't be here."

"Oh, here we go again," Sawyer said as she raised her hands. "You picked up copies and copies of dad's book and it made you realize what you really wanted so you came back to Tree Hill. Only Dad was in love with someone else and he almost married her. Then you guys did your back and forth dance until you found your way back to each other. Heard it all before."

Peyton got up from her chair and walked to her daughter's side. "Sawyer," she said as she placed her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "It wasn't as easy as that, but you are right, it all seems like ancient history to you. But to me, it seems like yesterday."

"I guess I understand that, Mom," Sawyer said. "But it hard for me to sit in class and have my parent's story open for everyone to read."

"You should be proud of it," Peyton informed her. "We should all be lucky enough to precede a great love story."

"Another quote from one of Dad's book?" It was more of a question then a statement from Sawyer.

"No, I think that is from me," Peyton said as she leaned her had against her daughter's shoulder. "I just want you to appreciate what your dad and I had to go through to get here. How much we love each other and you and your brother Keith."

"I get it, I do," Sawyer said. "And I know I am lucky to still have my family together. That my mom and dad still live together."

"Good, so you won't freak out anymore about the book?" Peyton smiled at her daughter.

"I didn't say that." Sawyer moved from her mother's grasp and moved to Peyton's desk where she picked up her father's book. "I will just expect some serious tutoring when I have to write about it. You and Dad can be my own personal Cliff Notes."

"That I can do," Peyton promised. She opened her arms wide and her daughter moved into her embrace. "I love you, Sawyer."

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks for having me."

"It was a pleasure. More then you know."


End file.
